


Just a little fun, Mister Hutter.

by HomicidalTeaBreak



Category: Kraftwerk (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:10:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomicidalTeaBreak/pseuds/HomicidalTeaBreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dumb thing I did for a friend :3 Not really a serious thing xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a little fun, Mister Hutter.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of complete fiction.  
> I do not claim any of this to be true because as we all know, none of it is.  
> If anyone who is mentioned or portrayed in this fiction sees it, just know I'm sorry and that I am not making light of personal matters, legal matters nor any relationship issues of those mentioned. As I said before, I don't believe this happened. Most information was acquired through Wolfgang Flür's book on how the people acted and what they did (this includes the parties), weather he was bull shitting or not, I guess I'll never know. Some however is my own invention. Sorry.  
> If you have nothing nice to say in the comments, say nothing at all because I'll skim over it with a due sense of boredom. I frankly don't see why you'd bother.

Ralf was leaning on the counter to Wolfgang and Karl’s kitchen as he read a small but thick book. They were waiting on Karl to sort some things out before they could go spend a night on the town, usually it was Wolfgang taking the longest to get ready, perhaps he had just finally mastered the art of not caring what perfume he put on.

Speaking of said self absorbed man, Wolfgang leant over the other side of the counter, “What you reading?” He asked, trying to read the words upside down.  
“Should it matter?” Ralf replied, his eyes never leaving the book even as he other’s head began to get in the way.  
“Is it good?”  
“I suppose..”

This carried on for a time until eventually Ralf stopped answering the stupid questions and tried to concentrate on his book. However he steadily grew more and more annoyed with Wolfgang, then came the question that made him snap,  
“So what kind of things are you into? Apart from Florian I mean.”  
Ralf snapped his book closed with one hand, grabbing Wolfgang’s tie with the other and yanking it down. Wolfgang let out a small yelp before it was cut off by Ralf’s mouth. His face grew hot, just as he was about to melt into it, Ralf drew back, their mouths still close,  
“I’m very much into peace and quiet, don’t you agree?”

Wolfgang gave a small nod, mouth shut, red flushing his cheeks. He left quickly, leaving Ralf back to his book.

 

Wolfgang had noticed he was acting odd, ever since Ralf had kissed him he had found himself drawn to that square jaw and smooth voice, he felt the pull of his hips towards the voice that sung so softly in their rehearsal, his sexual desire growing whenever the man cleared his throat in that awkward way he did. He had never been attracted to a man like this before, and he had definitely never considered Ralf to be the one to make him feel it. 

And now here he was, left with the same man who clouded his desire for the past week. They sat as far apart as possible, Ralf on one end of the sofa sorting out his diary, planning the days ahead while Wolfgang, on the other side of the sofa, awkwardly fiddled with his hands, memories of that kiss springing into his head. He had only meant to annoy his friend in a joking way, and now he was -for lack if a better word - love struck. Lust would have better described it he supposed, but lust stuck doesn't sound as good. 

He swallowed, looking to Ralf curiously, how would he react? After all this was his fault, he couldn't just tempt Wolfgang in with his soft lips and rough kiss, just to deny him any further, how rude of him to seize Wolfgang as such just to leave him hanging on the edge.  
"Oh god, I can't take it anymore!" He spoke aloud in frustration. Ralf just about looked up from what he was doing before it was pushed out of his hands, replaced on his lap by a very eager Wolfgang, who seized the older man's lips with both desperation and relief. 

Ralf made a noise of protest, his blue eyes wide as he tried to push the other man off of him. He managed to get him away enough to speak, "what the hell do you think you're doing?" He growled, hardly sounding threatening with the shock that overcome him.  
"Fuck me..." Wolfgang whispered, pressing their mouths together again. He had lost control, his desire raged, focusing it's self in his crotch and in his mouth as he forced Ralf to kiss him. The mouth he had taken over moved roughly to the side, again blocking his access, he gave a whimper and tried to move it back. But Ralf was stubborn and kept his head firmly away, so the younger man kissed the other's face, biting slightly when he found the jaw line he was so drawn to.  
"Get off!" Ralf said as he tried pushing the other off,  
"Please, Ralf. Just once, please..."  
"No!"  
"Just touch me, I need it, please..!"  
"I..." Ralf hesitated, "Is this because I kissed you?" His confusion grew angry, "All of this, because I kissed you to shut you up?!" 

With one hard shove, Wolfgang was knocked onto the floor. Ralf stood above him, anger flaring, "for god's sake, Wolfgang! You can't just do that to people!" The older man shouted, "You can't just expect people to have sex with you just because you jump on them!"  
"Just once..?" Wolfgang spoke, trying not to pant like some animal, which he probably already was in Ralf's eyes. 

The older man sighed and offered a hand to help his friend up, "I'd tell you to go jack off to something but I'm not sure if I'm comfortable being the person you'd think of."  
Wolfgang smiled at his friend and allowed himself to be pulled up,  
"What's so off putting about sex with me?"  
"For one I don't like you like that. We're friends."  
"I'm not asking for a relationship, just a little fun..." Wolfgang said softly, stepping close to Ralf, making such a quick advance that the older man was forced back, the back of his legs hitting the sofa edge, forcing him to sit down on it. His face had gone pink as Wolfgang climbed back onto his lap, "Who's shutting up who, now, Hm?" He gave a smirk planting a deep kiss on Ralf's mouth. The older man pulled away, "Still me.." He growled, grabbing Wolfgang's wrists and forcing him on his back. He let out a yelp, not prepared for this reaction at all. He accepted it, returning the rough kiss that was shoved upon his lips. He groaned, letting Ralf undress him, tugging off his clothes roughly.  
"I'm not quiet.." Wolfgang spoke teasingly once their kiss broke for breath,  
"I suppose I'll just have to try harder to shut you up then..."  
The younger man bit his lip, "the harder you try the louder I'll get."  
"I have ways." Ralf smirked, one hand behind Wolfgang's head, the other held his chin, thumb running over his lips gently. Wolfgang shuddered before moving his hands to remove Ralf's shirt, slim fingers making quick work of the buttons. 

His hands stroked down Ralf's chest, letting himself get lost for a moment in those eyes. The thumb on his lips was replaced by a mouth, it's kiss far gentler than either time before. Wolfgang let his arms wrap around the other's neck, allowing himself the pleasure of wrapping his fingers in the soft brown hair.  
"So, what are you into?" Ralf smirked, "apart from me, I mean."  
"Don't be cheeky." The other said, pulling on the older mans hair, earning a satisfying grunt in reply. "I know what you like." He whispered, "I can see the bite marks, you kinky fuck..."  
Ralf grinned, his head still pulled back. The younger man gave a sigh and let go, "I'm more into gentle sex..."  
"Oh shut up and kiss me, asshole."


End file.
